Precious Memories Return
by WatchDOG-OfThe-QUEEN
Summary: As it turns out, Dorochet had lived after the first Greed died. But not long enough for the new Greed to remember him in time... WARNING: Character death


**Name: Precious Memories Returned**  
**Characters: Greedling and Dolcetto**  
**ONESHOT**

**WARNINGS: Character death..**

* * *

He had been separated physically from Ling again. Of course, the avaricious man still looked like the young prince, only a tad more evil and dark.

As he walked, he spotted Wrath throwing some man that he did not know down. His eyes widened as memories spilled into his head, the veins around his eyes becoming visible as he let out a cry of shock and agony.

_The dog chimera sniffed the air, smirking as he jumped off of the building._

"He's here.." he glanced to the direction in which the armored boy approached and smiled widely. "Ah, you're here. Took you long enough, kid."

"'Come to Devil's Nest. We know a lot about you.' I'm guessing you wrote this..?" the boy's innocent voice echoed out of the armor. "Well, good. I sure don't know anything about me and would like to get answers."

"Yeah and we'd like you to come with us."

"But my teacher told me not to go anywhere with strangers."

The chimera, whom Greed just remembered his name, raised his non-existent eyebrows. "Kid… How old are you..?"

"Fourteen." Not a moment of hesitation.

Dolcetto, as Greed recalled his name being, heaved a sigh. "Then shouldn't you be old enough to think for yourself? I mean, you can't go all your life saying 'teacher told me this, teacher told me that,' right?"

"Oh yeah! And I've made up my mind—" the boy was cut off by the dog man.

"Good! Now then, you can make this easy and come with u—" Dolcetto's sentence was abruptly cut off by the armored boy kicking him roughly in the face.

"And I've decided NOT to go with you! I will just beat the answers I want out of you!"

Dolcetto groaned in pain as his body collided roughly with the ground. "Alright.. Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way.."

As the memories flooded into Greed's mind, he growled and ran to his friend's side.

"Dolcetto!" he shouted, crouching down next to the chimera, who just coughed in response.

Dolcetto was bleeding from several wounds on his body, mostly from a stab-and-twist wound in his stomach. He coughed up blood as the homunculus lifted him into his arms, tears in his eyes.

"G… Gre..ed.. You.. rem….ember m..e…" Dolcetto managed to choke out.

Greed's eyes widened. "I swear, if I ever get my hands on Bradley, I'll—"

He was cut off by the weakened chimera. "No.. Just… stay by m..y si..de…. Please…"

Dolcetto was weak and his strength was quickly depleting.

"No.." it came out as a growl, "I will get you somewhere safe, where you can be cared for..!"

Dolcetto smiled weakly, enjoying Greed's time again.

"Come on, puppy.. We're getting you to the hospital, okay?" The tears were pouring down Greed's face. "Where are the others..?"

"All.. dead…"

"Killed by Bradley..?"

All he got in response was a small, animalistic whimper that urged him to get his last and most loyal chimera friend to the hospital. He stood up, cradling the younger one close to his chest, and bolted down the street toward the nearest hospital; the only hospital. As he rushed in, he ended up passing by the flame and full-metal alchemists, who just stared in shock at the bloody mess he left behind in his passing.

He paused and then cleared his throat. "_**SOMEBODY HELP MY FRIEND! NOW!**_"

His voice was so loud, so pleading, that it got the attention of all and any doctors in the area, who quickly rushed over to take the dog chimera away.

_**~~ Hours Later ~~**_

He was allowed into the room where his friend was sleeping peacefully. He could practically smell death invading the room to steal his friend away.

"No…"

Even with how soft his voice was, it still awoke his sensitive puppy.

"Oh..? Greed..?" Dolcetto spoke softly, though his eyes sparkled with unmatched happiness and excitement to see and smell his old friend. "I.. I missed you.."

Greed nodded. "I.. missed you too, puppy.."

The younger one smiled graciously, yet weakly. Even now, he was on the brink of death, though he wanted his friend to be there with him. No, not so that Greed would have to watch him die, so that he would be in the company of his BEST friend.

"You know.. what?" Dolcetto smiled still.

"What is it?" Greed was crying again, sitting by Dolcetto's bedside.

"I had been.. searching.. for you… because I… lo..ve… you…" The smile turned struggled as the bright blue eyes went blank, staring straight at Greed. Dolcetto, however, was still smiling sweetly to his secret loved one…

* * *

**Sorry for the awful story. My writing skills are rusty, as it has been months since I've last written something, and I am just now getting back into the knack of writing, even with how little time I have after school.**


End file.
